


A Serpent's Fear

by Beckers522



Series: The Ase'Mareksa Chronicles [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Kiesha'ra Series - Amelia Atwater-Rhodes
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale is a soldier, Based on the book Snakecharm, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is Good With Kids (Good Omens), Crowley is a dancer, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Infertility, M/M, Minor Character Death, Parent Aziraphale (Good Omens), Parent Crowley (Good Omens), Pregnancy, Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), Scene: The Bookshop Fire (Good Omens), Secrets, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), child endangerment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27939483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beckers522/pseuds/Beckers522
Summary: Crowley thanks the gods every day for Aziraphale and the peace the union between Danica and Zane has brought their kingdoms. Generations of bloodshed is finally over and though many are still fearful and wary of those who are different, for the first time in thousands of years, they can begin to dream of a brighter future. A future with no fighting. No killing. A future where the child that Danica carries will be raised to take the unified throne.It is a time that should be happy, but is instead riddled with doubt.Syfka, an ancient falcon, has arrived from Ahnmik claiming that one of her people is hidden in their midst. The falcons are more powerful than the avians and serpiente combined, and Syfka shows nothing but contempt for Zane and Danica’s alliance. To their horror, the serpiente and avians both seem just as appalled as Syfka is by the thought of a mixed-blood child becoming heir to the throne.Is there accuracy to Syfka's words, or is the lost falcon a ruse to stir up controversy among the two races? The search for the truth leads Crowley and Aziraphale down a path of dark histories and ancient secrets that with either forever banish all doubt or unravel their fragile peace completely.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Zane Cobriana/Danica Shardae
Series: The Ase'Mareksa Chronicles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045802
Comments: 13
Kudos: 27





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back everyone! I am so happy for those of you who have decided to continue with this series, and to any new readers that may have joined us along this journey.
> 
> If you have not read the first installment, I highly suggest reading through "An Angel's Hope" (https://archiveofourown.org/works/21542452). I am writing this fic to be a tried and true sequel, following along the lines of Snakecharm, the second book in the original Kiesha'ra Series. Once again, you do NOT have to read the source content, as I feel like I do a decent job filling in the lore and worldbuilding. But reading the first fic will fill you in on Aziraphale and Crowley's story up to this point. If you ever have any questions, feel free to reach out via the comments, or find me on social media. I am active on tumblr (anonymous asks are an option), twitter, and instagram, and am always happy to interact with readers at any time.
> 
> Tumblr: @braver-stronger-smarter  
> Twitter: @beckers522  
> Insta: @beckers_522
> 
> I will try my best to update this story as regulary as I can, but I will say this upfront - wintertime is a rough time for me, so I am more than willing to take breaks if I need them, for my mental health. The entire story is planned out though, so I promise if you stick with it, I will finish!
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. I thrive off feedback, and am often more excited and energized to keep writing on a daily basis when I get that sort of interaction with my stories. I appreciate you all and hope you enjoy this story as it unfolds!
> 
> Fun Fact: Amelia Atwater-Rhodes (the author of the original series) created her own language for this series. It is documented online and I (being the nerd that I am) spent a whole afternoon compiling all that I could to find an accurate title for the overarching series.
> 
> Welcome to "The Ase'Mareksa Chronicles" - 'Ase' meaning 'Good', and 'Mareksa' meaning 'Foreboding' - the closest translation I could get to "Good Omens" in that language :) I hope you all enjoy <3

_ When Egypt was young and the first pyramids were being built with the sweat and blood of slavery, there lived a small civilization on the outskirts of society, lead by a coven of thirteen men and women called the Dasi. _

_ It is said that these thirteen were able to read the thoughts of mortals, and that they could bewitch any who looked upon them. When they danced their rituals together, they could summon the spirits of the dead, make the rain fall, or cause illusions to rise from the sand. _

_ Among their pantheon, they worshiped the dual powers Anhamirak and Ahnmik. Anhamirak granted life, light, love and all manner of beauty. Her greatest gift to people was the ability to choose. The gift of free will.  _

_ As all things must, she had an opposite. Ahnmik. One prayed to Ahnmik for power, sleep, and silent peace. Ahnmik was the calm in the storm. The silence in the chaos. He was not an evil god, but with power came force, and so while Anhamirak gave the world freedom and equality, Ahnmik’s gifts included bondage and mastery. _

_ Each side could not exist without the other, and so the speakers for this silent god stood as revered in the Dasi and Anhamirak’s. The twin powers were held in a precarious balance by the high priestess of the Dasi, Maeve. _

_ As the story goes, a creature by the name of Leben appeared to Maeve. At first, she thought he was a god. An incarnation of Anhamirak’s son, Namid, and she bowed down to him. Then he ordered her coven to worship him alone - at which point Maeve realized that, for all his power, he was no god. Any true god would know that only chaos would follow if the balance was lost. _

_ Knowing the danger he possessed to her people if angered, but unwilling to surrender to his demands, Maeve seduced him, and in an attempt to win her favor, he gave her ageless beauty, and the second form of a viper with ivory scales. She insisted he do the same for her people. _

_ Leben gave the ebony scales and garnet eyes of a king cobra to Kiesha, high priestess of Anhamirak, and other graceful serpent forms to seven of her followers. The four whose worship fell to Ahnmik - Cjarsa, Araceli, Syfka, and Servos - were given the majestic wings and deadly talons of falcons. _

_ The magic Ahnmik had given the falcons, combined with Leben’s gifts, was strong and dangerous, and soon they were driven from the clan for their reckless practice of it. Maeve’s ivory-scaled kin were soon forced to follow, as the white vipers, too, fell to Ahnmik’s lures and abandoned the balance they had once revered.  _

_ Reluctantly, Kiesha rose to power, and from her son - or so the story goes - the Cobriana line descended. _

_ I have never been much for legends or stories. They are fun tales to tell children before bed, and I live them day in and day out in my dancing. But that is all they are - stories. I enjoy the emotion and history behind them, but do I believe they really happened? According to the tales, those histories took place thousands of years ago. There is no real way to know for sure. _

_ Aziraphale, on the other hand - my glorious, wonderful angel - Aziraphale  _ loves _ these stories. Both avian and serpiente alike. In the six months we’ve been together, I swear we have spent almost every day in the palace library reading over every book available about the days before the war. _

_ I can say, it has been interesting to hear the tales of the avian people. No books were necessary this time around, as Aziraphale knows each one by heart. According to avian myth, their first Queen - Alasdair - was given her hawk form after she prayed to the avians’ sun god to lift her city from strife and poverty. She gathered her people and brought them peace and prosperity, turning a faltering city into a beautiful empire.  _

_ Avians and serpiente had never met before, the day Kiesha was granted an audience with the new hawk queen. Neither had a reason to hate the other, yet avian history books say Kiesha stabbed Alasdair in the back. Ours say Alasdair’s guards slaughtered the eight serpents in their beds. No one knows the truth anymore, only that the children of the slain retaliated swiftly, and thousands of years of bloodshed followed. _

_ Bloodshed that was finally brought to an end through the union of the current avian queen - Danica Shardae - and her cobra mate, Zane Cobriana. In an act of true bravery, both young royals came together and brought forth an era of peace to a world that had known fear and hate all their lives.  _

_ Though the war is over, hate and fear remains. Tensions remain high between the two people and Zane and Danica continue to work toward bringing their kingdoms together. I cannot speak for the avians or any other serpiente, for that matter. All I know is I owe my life and happiness to those two. For stopping the war, for bringing our two worlds together. _

_ For bringing Aziraphale into my life.  _

_ I pray everyday that this peace will last. That our love and trust in our king and queen will overcome the mistrust that still lingers every time an avian appears in the serpiente marketplace. Anytime a serpiente dances in the Hawk’s Keep. But there are deep set fears within us all, and an older, more ancient threat that still lingers at the edge of our new world. _

_ During the war, the falcons supplied the avians with poison specifically designed to kill Kiesha’s serpent kin. A poison I am all too familiar with. Four years ago, it should have taken my life. I strayed too far from home. I was struck down, impaled by an avian arrow. Alone and dying.  _

_ Aziraphale found me, and though there is no evidence to support the claim, I fully believe Aziraphale saved me that night. He knelt by my side and sang to me as I lay dying, and when morning broke, he was gone. He was gone, and I was alive.  _

_ During the war, the falcons aided the avians in their quest to destroy my people. Before the war, the falcons nearly destroyed the Dasi’s civilization in their search for power. As a result, they were exiled from the land. _

_ The war is over. Peace, no matter how fragile it may appear, reigns. But the falcons are still out there. Ancient beings, with magics unlike anything we have ever seen. _

_ The falcons are out there, ageless and eternal. And legends say, they never forget.  _

_ The war is over. _

_ What now? _

* * *

**716 BCE**

_(11 years before the events of Hawksong)_

The first days of summer at the Hawk’s Keep were some of the most wonderful throughout the entire year. Heavy rains made way for clear blue skies and warm breezes that made flying as effortless as breathing. Countless members of the court could be seen soaring above the stronghold, drifting as far away as the western mountains while they stretched their wings and enjoyed the incomparable sensation of the sun on their feathers.

Summer was also the time of year when the children came out to play. The weather was warm and cear, and laughter could be heard echoing across the paved stone floors of the marketplaces, spilling into the courtyard by the multi-storied tower the Tuuli Thea, her family, and those closest to her called home.

A young dove stood on the third floor balcony, his elbows perched on the stone railing as he practically hung over the edge, watching several children down below. Danica and Xavier Shardae were the easiest to identify - their golden hair a striking contrast to the majority of other avians around them. The two siblings were crouched on the ground around a series of smooth, colorful pebbles, arranging them in a series of patterns in front of them. Behind the pair, two other boys stood, a crow with a soft smile and shaggy black hair that reached down past his ear, and another boy with hair nearly the same color as the one watching from afar. A stark, striking blonde.

He was no dove, that much Aziraphale was sure of. No dove that he knew of had such intense lavender eyes. Or broad wings that seemed to touch the heavens as he flew and followed him even when his feet touched the ground. No. This child was no dove - nor avian at all, despite the wings he wore proudly upon his back for all to see.

Not avian, but falcon. A distinct difference that should not be forgotten. 

“Why aren’t you down there playing with them?”

Aziraphale turned around at the sound of his brother’s voice, arms shifting to clutch at the railing as he hung backwards off it slightly. Gabriel sent him a soft smile as he stepped out to join Aziraphale, the recently appeared sun illuminating the streaks of lighter colors in his dusty brown hair, turning them almost silver. Out of the two of them, Aziraphale’s physical traits mirrored that of their mother much closer. Gabriel had held onto her deep, indigo eyes, but her wild, white curls had lived on in her younger son.

“I was reading,” Aziraphale responded in the way only a nine-year-old bookworm could. Gabriel chuckled, but said nothing further, choosing, instead, to simply look out over the balcony’s edge at the four children gathered below.

“You know their game could use one or two more,” Gabriel eventually sighed as the young prince and princess rose to their feet, the pieces finally set in place. Aziraphale turned his eyes to them, watching as the seven-year-old princess skipped across the stone pavement and to the side of the boy with the white-blonde hair. He was a stranger to their land. A falcon prince, sent on a diplomatic journey between their two people. And yet Danica and Xavier both had grown attached to him in the weeks he’d been staying at the Hawk’s Keep. They had spent nearly every afternoon with him, showing him around the marketplace and teaching him every game they knew. “You could go find Claire. I’m sure Danica would be glad for the extra female company.”

Aziraphale frowned and said nothing for a moment. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to join the others. He simply did not see much point in playing a game. Yes, the weather was nice, but there were plenty of things to do outdoors that were productive and didn’t require so much shouting and screaming and running around.

“I’d rather stay up here.” he murmured, keeping his sky blue eyes trained on the taller falcon boy. He was beautiful, in a frightening sort of way. There were so many questions he found himself wanting to ask - why was he here? What did he want? Could he do magic, like the legends said about the other people on his island? Why did he never put his wings away, like the other avians around him?

“Fair enough.” Gabriel did not fight him, choosing, instead, to join the younger dove on his position at the edge of the balcony, saying nothing as they watched the children several stories below. 

The game, if Aziraphale remembered correctly, had something to do with tossing stones about. There were several layers of patterns, and only certain sections were worth any points at the beginning. Each time an eligible stone was struck, the player scooped it up and added it to their collection. They could use those stones on subsequent turns to gather more, and as the ones in the exterior rings were gathered up, those on the inside became available. At the end, those with the most high valued stones won.

Simple enough to understand. At its core, it was a game that could be done in complete silence, but for some reason, the other children his age loved to make the whole event a spectacle, complete with running and screaming and cheering. And so, Aziraphale chose to excuse himself from all the hullabaloo. He much prefered the quiet atmosphere that existed in the library. 

“That was so much fun!” the falcon boy cried as they finished up a round and began to reset the playing field. Aziraphale watched as he turned toward Danica, grabbing hold of her hand in a rather forward sign of affection. One that any avian child would have known was inappropriate. “Can we play again?”

“Sure!” the young princess responded, her grin so wide, it flashed in the sunlight. “Rei and I can teach you all sorts of games. You can take them all back with you and teach the other children when you get home.”

To their surprise, the falcon boy shook his head. “I don’t want to go back,” he announced with fervor. “I am going to stay here forever and be your Alistair!”

Danica’s laughter echoed across the courtyard as the children stepped back to play once more. Several of the Royal Flight standing at the edge of the area shared a glance between themselves, but ultimately let the remark slide. They were children, after all, and children said all manner of crazy things.

“Can he do that?” Aziraphale asked with wide eyes as he looked up at his brother for guidance. Gabriel was nearly six years older than him, and knew much more about the way the world worked. He was a soldier, after all. Well on his way to being a member of the Royal Flight, should he choose such a role in their society. He was all Aziraphale had left, now that the war had taken both their parents from them. “Can he stay and be her Alistair?”

A strange look crossed Gabriel’s face as he gazed down at the children, their squealing laughter echoing across the stone walls of the tower where the brothers currently stood. His eyes were fixed on the falcon prince, looking almost  _ sad _ . Aziraphale was no expert in comprehending the feelings of others, but he’d experienced enough sorrow in his lifetime to recognize ‘sadness’ when he saw it.

“No,” Gabriel finally breathed, his hand slipping from the stone railing and coming to rest at his side. “No, I don’t think he can.”

The older dove moved to go back inside. Not wanting their conversation to end on such a sour note, Aziraphale hopped off the ledge and quickly padded after his brother. “Why not?” 

Gabriel simply shook his head. “Come now, Aziraphale. You should know the answer to that.”

Of course he did. Danica Shardae already had an Alistair. A raven by the name of Vasili. This falcon prince, whose name was escaping Aziraphale at the moment, couldn’t  _ also _ be Danica’s mate. That wasn’t how society worked. Every young, avian woman was given an Alistair - a male to protect her throughout her entire life. Pair bonds, they were called. Chosen to be together until the very end. The only time an avian took another mate was when their pair died, and Vasili was alive and well. It was foolish to think Danica could have another.

“Could he stay and be someone else’s Alistair?” the younger boy asked as he tried to match Gabriel’s pace. Sensing his brother struggling to keep up, the older boy slowed his steps, turning to offer Aziraphale a soft, still sad, smile.

“No, Az,” he sighed, slowing to a halt so he could reach down and playfully ruffle the curls atop Aziraphale’s head. A rare sign of physical contact and affection between avians, but not one that Aziraphale would ever complain about. “I’m afraid not.”

“Why not?” Aziraphale inquired again as they resumed their march, slipping through the library where the young dove had spent his morning and out into the third floor hallway. He had no idea where they were headed, but Aziraphale was happy to follow along wherever Gabriel led.

“I have a feeling his family wouldn’t appreciate him doing so.” For a moment, that was all Aziraphale thought he was going to get. Then, taking a deep sigh, Gabriel continued. “From what I’ve heard, falcon children are very rare. Sebastian is the only child to have  _ ever _ been born to the royal household on Ahnmik. I doubt Araceli would be willing to give him up so easily.”

Aziraphale frowned, letting that information sink in. “Shouldn’t it be up to Sebastian? To choose his own fate? It shouldn’t matter what his family thinks, right? As long as he’s following his heart.”

A strange look came over Gabriel’s face. His eyes seemed to swirl with unspoken thoughts, jaw shifting back and forth as he decided what to say. Eventually, the young man sighed, stopping at the edge of a different balcony, where he no doubt would soon shift into his avian form and take off to the skies.

“Yes.” Gabriel smiled down at Aziraphale with fondness in his eyes. “In an ideal world, that is how things should work. And I hope and pray everyday that someday soon we will achieve that ideal world. Even if, sometimes, it seems so impossible.”

Then, in an act that surprised Aziraphale, his older brother knelt down and placed a firm hand on his shoulder, in just the way their father used to do when he was alive. Tears pricked at his eyes as memories of both his parents’ faces flashed through his mind. Pain constricted around his chest and the child pushed those feelings down, just as he’d been taught to all his life. With his reserve in place, he was at peace and was able to focus on Gabriel’s words with a clear mind.

“What you have to remember, is that this world has history. And falcons like Sabastian’s mother and the other members of the Royal house of Ahnmik were around when that history was being written. They are ancient beings with powerful magic that we can barely comprehend. Though they are the reason we can hold our own against the serpiente in this war, the falcons never do anything without gain. They provide aid, with a price. And someday that price might become too much for us to pay.”

With that, Gabriel stood up to his full height, his dappled tan and white wings unfurling from his back as he shifted into his demi form. Aziraphale took a step back toward the doorway, giving his brother plenty of room to take off. The older boy turned back and smiled softly, his eyes still shining with so many words left unsaid.

“No matter how clear a situation may seem, know this little brother. Never trust a falcon.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Alright, you lot, listen up,” Crowley shouted at the handful of dancers still milling about the center chamber of sha’Mehay. Amber light was filtering in through the gaps in the vines and leaves, signaling that evening was almost upon them. “We have some very special visitors coming tonight, as you all know. This place needs to be in tip top shape by then. If you haven’t had a job assigned to you already, find something useful to do. There will be plenty of time to loaf around at dinner. Until then, I want to see each and every one of you on your feet.”

A few grumbles were heard around the room, but no one protested outright. It was an honor to have Zane and Danica visiting them - for any reason. Each and every one of them knew that. Before their current Diente, the royal family hadn’t stepped foot in sha’Mehay in several centuries. A rift had formed between the dancers and a previous king that had taken a long time to heal. Zane was the first of many kings that openly chose to step foot inside the sacred halls for one simple reason.

To watch his mate dance.

“Honestly,” Crowley muttered, more to himself than anyone in the direct vicinity, “would it kill any of you to clean up in here every once in a while?” A year ago, he might be in the same situation they were. Crowley had grown up here in sha’Mehay. Both his parents had died in the war, and serpiente children were never left alone. The dancer’s nest took him in, and he repaid them by working hard to become the best dancer he could. 

Now, Crowley spent most of his time in the palace. He still visited sha’Mehay often and was always available to lend a hand whenever A’isha’s attention was elsewhere, but his home was wherever Aziraphale was. As a soldier and second in command of the Royal Flight, that was often wherever Zane and Danica were.

Amber eyes gazed around the cluttered space of the dancer’s nest. Robes and scarves were strewn across dias. Cushions were haphazardly placed around the room with no semblance of care or order. “Danica and Zane will be here in less than an hour and this place looks like a summer’s storm just swept through the entire area.

A soft chuckle echoed from behind him, sending the serpent’s heart into a flurry of excitement. Even after six months together, Crowley never grew tired of Aziraphale’s laugh. Warmth flooded his body and even if he’d wanted to keep a stern face in front of the others, the serpent never would have managed in a hundred years.

“I fail to see how that’s possible,” the avian teased, a glimmer of golden light in his sky blue eyes as he caught Crowley’s gaze, “given as there’s not a drop of water in sight.”

Crowley sauntered over to his mate, placing a gentle kiss on the other man’s cheek. If he were avian, the man might have preened at the dusting of bright pink that welled up underneath his touch. Avians, by nature were hesitant to show any kind of physical affection outside the comfort of their own homes. In contrast, serpiente were taught from a young age to never shy away from their feelings. Signs of affection were encouraged, no matter the circumstances. Aziraphale had come a long way since he’d become Crowley’s Alistair, but no matter how much affection he accepted or initiated in serpentine lands, there was nothing he could do to hide his embarrassment.

“Hush,” the serpent teased, linking his arm around Aziraphale’s and dragging him inside the room. “What are you trying to do? Usurp my well-earned position as second in command?”

A ripple of laughter echoed throughout the room. Sha’Mehay had no leadership. Nothing set in stone. No commanders or lieutenants or anything like the Royal Flight and Palace Guard were organized. A’isha was looked to for her wisdom and experience. She wasn’t the oldest dancer in the nest, but she carried herself with dignity and the other serpiente gravitated toward that energy. If there was a second in command, some might say it was Crowley, but only due to his patience and ability to teach the dances that had been a part of their culture for generations.

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” Aziraphale smiled and Crowley melted. He had the sudden urge to wrap his arms around the avian’s waist and pull him close for a proper kiss, but managed to restrain himself. Aziraphale had just gotten off his shift, which meant Crowley hadn’t seen him since he’d left their bedroom at dawn. After everything they’d been through already, the pair hardly spent more than a few hours apart. And each and every time they came back together, Crowley was faced with an overwhelming urge to physically latch onto the avian and never let him go again.

Without another word, Crowley lead his mate inside in the middle of what had become a swirling vortex of activity. Dancers appeared to have emerged from the walls themselves, working together to hang last minute decorations, prepare the food they would all share together, and set up a place for their King to sit as he watched his Queen perform. 

“What say you and I head downstairs for a moment,” Crowley murmured suggestively in Aziraphale’s ear, a thrill of excitement coursing through his body as he felt the avian’s already rapid heartbeat increase at his suggestion. “I’m sure they could use a few helping hands with the rest of the food.”

Aziraphale nodded his head and fell into step behind Crowley. In any other situation, the avian would be the one to lead the way. He was a soldier, trained to take charge in all situations. Outside this space, Crowley was happy to follow Aziraphale’s lead. But here - inside the dancer’s nest, they both knew who was supposed to lead the way.

“You look very nice tonight,” Aziraphale complimented as they descended the wooden stairs into the nest’s lower level. Heat rushed to Crowley’s cheeks and he would have accused his pair bond of flattery to serve some sort of ulterior motive, but he knew from experience that Aziraphale’s words were genuine. Aziraphale didn’t say things he didn’t mean, and certainly not for the sole purpose of getting what he wanted. He wasn’t like that, and Crowley loved him all the more for it.

Even if it made his heart twinge just a little bit in disappointment.

Things with Aziraphale were better that Crowley could have ever hoped they could be. It was hard to believe just over half a year ago he’d been heartbroken over the man, convinced that Aziraphale could never love him the way Crowley wished he would. The serpent fully understood how truly lucky he was, and the last thing he  _ ever  _ wanted to do was take any action that would make his angel uncomfortable. That was why - no matter how strong Crowley’s desires became - he swore to himself he would never initiate anything more than a kiss. He would keep all other deeper thoughts to himself and not even bother thinking them while the other man was still in his line of sight.

“So do you,” he murmured instead, glancing over his shoulder, heart increasing in pace at the soft torchlight dancing across Aziraphale’s cheeks, lighting his curls up like a halo. Gods, he was beautiful. Crowley could gaze at the avian all the days of his life and never grow tired of the view. “I thought you were going to get changed back here.”

Aziraphale nodded, and Crowley sensed the tension wash off him like a wave. It crashed into him, reminiscent of the sea pounding into the rocky shores. Something had happened. How hadn’t he sensed it before. Aziraphale had been happy to see him upon entering sha’Mehay, but the avian was always happy to see Crowley. That joy had been the dominant emotion at first, but it was waning quickly, replaced with an anxiety Crowley had not felt from his mate in some time.

“I was planning on it,” Aziraphale responded as Crowley reached back to grasp his hand, tugging him into one of the small rooms to their right. He wasn’t exactly trying to get some alone time with Aziraphale. Not to try and sneak in some extra affection before the evening festivities began. Crowley just had a sense that his pair bond would feel more comfortable divulging what was on his mind in the safety of an empty chamber. “But Zane and Danica ended their afternoon in the synkal. Our room was closer, so I decided to change out of my uniform there.”

Aziraphale was dressed in simple dancer’s clothes. White pants rimmed with golden threads cinched around his ankles and his torso was mostly covered by a pale blue tunic that seemed to make his eyes glow, even in the dimly lit room. Crowley said “mostly’, of course, due to the alterations an avian seamstress known as Eleanor Lyssia had made months prior. All avians - male or female - had clothes specifically designed with open backs, allowing them to release the wings of their demi-form should the need ever arise.

His angel’s outfit was no different. Even though he was facing Aziraphale’s front side, Crowley could see the pale skin of the man’s shoulders, exposed where the tunic didn’t quite reach. Like his cheeks and hair before, those well defined muscles reflected the light as Aziraphale turned, drawing Crowley’s eye and giving him the urge to reach out and brush his fingers lightly across the soft skin. To draw himself close to his Alistair and place a kiss so deep upon his lips that Aziraphale had no choice but to - 

_ Not now, _ he chastised internally.  _ He has something important he wants to tell you.  _

“What were they doing in the synkal?” Granted, it wasn’t a strange place to be during special events, but in normal day to day life, the hall was left relatively empty. What need would Danica and Zane have there? 

Aziraphale paused, and for the first time, Crowley was able to see past his own excitement at just how anxious Aziraphale really was. While Crowley’s fingers still lay wrapped around the avian’s wrist, Aziraphale’s hands were twisting together in knots so tight it looked almost painful.

Something had happened. Something big. Crowley waited with his heart in his throat to hear what it might be.

“Syfka paid us a visit this morning,” Aziraphale breathed out in a rush of air that seemed to fill the entire room. At the edge of his range, Crowley could feel several serpents at the end of the hall, likely grabbing the last of the food to be set out before Zane and Danica arrived. Lucky for them, the others seemed so focused in on their tasks, they hadn’t seemed to notice the familiar pair hiding away in the recesses of the nearby room.

“ _ The _ Syfka?” Crowley heard himself asking before his mind could catch up to where his mouth was already going. “As in, the aplomado falcon who has been alive for over two thousand years? The one who knew Maeve and Kiesha personally?” 

Despite the gravity of the situation, Aziraphale chuckled. “Yes, love,” he murmured, finally reaching out to wrap Crowley’s hand inside his own. The serpent’s heartbeat quickened and he fought the urge to lean in for a kiss, certain if he did so, he would miss out on what appeared to be very important information.

“What did she want?” As far as he knew, the falcons hadn’t stepped foot on their shores in hundreds of years. Crowley couldn’t even begin to imagine what would have caused one of them to leave Ahnmik, let alone the Speaker for the Empress herself.

“She seems convinced a criminal of theirs is hiding in our midst,” Aziraphale murmured, careful to keep his voice soft and his emotions calm. A falcon in their lands was never a good sign, no matter how innocent their reasoning might seem. “Syfka wanted Zane and Danica’s help in searching for him so he can be brought to justice.”

“Ok…” Crowley trailed off, not knowing what else to say. He was still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that Syfka was  _ here  _ in the serpiente palace. Asking for their help. Falcons didn’t need help. Certainly not from the avians or serpiente. Falcons were fierce, wise, ancient and above all else, falcons were magical. Crowley had never been to the ancient city of Ahnmik, but he had heard the stories of the magic that sang through the streets of the white city. He couldn’t imagine a single thing a Falcon could accomplish with the help of one of them that they couldn’t do alone. 

“Did she tell you anything about who he was? How long he’d been missing? What does he look like? How are we supposed to find him? Is he dangerous? What would he be doing here? Is he in the serpiente courts? Or the avians?”

Once the questions started flowing, it was impossible to get them to stop. Like the angel he was, Aziraphale patiently let Crowley finish, a small, adoring smile gracing his lips even as inside his emotions were all twisted and cloudy. 

“As you can expect,” Aziraphale murmured, “Syfka was not generous with her information. I honestly believe she doesn’t expect us to find anything at all. She believes us to be beneath her and her kind.”

Crowley grimaced. “Then why tell us at all?”

Without warning, Aziraphale leaned in to give Crowley a soft kiss on his lips. Immediately, all the tension left the serpents body. He sighed, leaning into his mate as Aziraphale placed a firm but gentle hand around his waist. All thoughts of the falcon left his mind as Crowley breathed in the scent of the man he loved, feeling the avian’s rapidly beating heart thrumming in the space between them.

“I imagine it was nothing more than a courtesy,” Aziraphale responded as he pulled away. Crowley’s heart sank a bit, though he tried to focus on the positives. Aziraphale loved him. Aziraphale had chosen him for his pair bond and wanted to be with him. That should be enough. “Or maybe she’s bored and looking for some entertainment - watching us struggle to find a creature in our midst that can disguise themselves at will to be indistinguishable from the rest of us. It’s hard to tell with falcons.”

Crowley nodded his head silently, biting back the disappointment welling up inside him as Aziraphale moved back toward the hall to actually assist in the preparations for this evening. He had no reason to be feeling this upset that Aziraphale was occupied with other things. They would have plenty of time for physical contact when they finally retired for the night, but Crowley couldn’t help but want more. He yearned for more - yearned for all that Aziraphale was willing to offer him and it never seemed like enough.

In the six months they had been together romantically, the highest form of intimacy they reached were long kisses before retiring for bed. Crowley didn’t understand enough about Avian culture to know if there was some sort of timeframe he was supposed to wait for, and he certainly didn’t know any avian well enough to ask. Avians had children, so at some point the topic must come up, but they were so reserved in nature he doubted they ever talked about such things openly with themselves, let alone with the serpiente. 

It didn’t matter, Crowley continued to tell himself as they marched out into the hallway. It didn’t matter. Aziraphale had chosen him. Aziraphale loved him. Aziraphale was his very best friend. Even if they stayed together a hundred years and never did anything more intimate than kiss, it would be enough.

It had to be.

* * *

The rest of the evening flew by and before he knew it, Crowley was seated before the dias they’d set up in the center of the room, surrounded by a dozen dancers and his king and queen. In the center of the dias sat a fire, blazing warm and bright and filling the room with the smell of comfort.

Almost everyone of importance was here. Galen and Irene with baby Salem sat in the corner, taking turns passing the infant back and forth. Like most serpent children, the young prince was a wiggly one. Though he was not yet old enough to walk or even crawl, Salem’s feet were moving a mile a minute, kicking back and forth like he had somewhere to go. Or, perhaps he was simply enjoying the beat of the drum and gentle flute playing as they waited.

“He is precious,” Aziraphale murmured, leaning in to whisper in Crowley’s ear as he slipped his hand into the serpent’s, giving it a gentle squeeze. Crowley’s heart skipped a beat. Aziraphale had never once mentioned his thoughts on children. Come to think of it, Crowley hadn’t given the concept much thought before. He still felt so young compared to all the others around him, but in reality, he was only a few months behind Irene - and she already had a child. Would it be too far off for him to start thinking about raising a child too?

“You could probably go meet him if you wanted,” Crowley offered. He didn’t intend the statement to be a secret way for him to find out what Aziraphale’s thoughts on children were, but the serpent would be lying if he said he wasn’t curious. “I babysit Salem all the time when Irene brings him here to socialize with some of the other children. We’re best buds.”

As if to prove his point, Crowley locked eyes with the child and gave him a wave, scrunching up his face as he did so. Salem shrieked with laughter, causing several of the nearby dancers to turn around in surprise. Irene smiled, shooting Crowley a knowing look, but said nothing as he turned back around to his mate.

Aziraphale, watching the whole exchange with a soft smile upon his lips, declined the offer. Happy to remain seated while they waited for the show to begin.

In addition to the second royal couple, both Ailbhe and Erika Silvermead had made an appearance, though now that he really took a good look around the room, it appeared that they were here on guard duty. Like the synkal, no weapons were permitted in sha’Mehay, but that didn’t prevent either soldier from being on high alert in a space where it was nearly impossible to be on edge.

The only person  _ not  _ in attendance was Andreios. The crow was the captain of the Royal Flight and Danica Shardae’s best friend. At one point, had things gone differently, he would have been her Alistair. In the past several months, as Zane and Danica had grown closer to each other, Crowley had begun to suspect the crow had found a new love. Or, at the very least, someone else he was interested in. He had no evidence to support this suspicion. Naturally, avians were extremely reserved in their interactions, but Crowley had noticed Andreios spending an unusual amount of time with A’isha - teaching him how to dance. And Crowley could think of no other reason this particular avian would have wanted to learn the serpiente art except to impress someone extremely important to him. 

Where was Andreios anyway? Aziraphale hadn’t mentioned any pressing matters Andreios would have needed to attend to away from his Queen and King’s side. Had Syfka made another appearance? Had Andreios and one of the other guards trades shifts and he’d gone off to rest? Crowley leaned in closer to ask Aziraphale where his captain had flown off to, but was interrupted when A’isha’s form took to the stage and addressed the crowd seated below.

“Zane, admire your queen.”

She stepped to the side and Danica emerged from the darkness, walking slowly to the front of the room where she would begin her dance. The burgundy serpiente dress rippled around her form like a second skin, shimmering with firelight with every step she took. Her long, golden curls were loose, hanging down on both sides to frame her soft face.

Danica was gorgeous in every sense of the word. Crowley didn’t have to be attracted to her to recognize beauty when he saw it. Even if he  _ hadn’t  _ thought so, it was clear from the awestruck look on Zane’s face that everything about his queen was breathtaking.

Watching her dance was captivating. There was a lightness to the avian form, reminiscent of their animal counterpart. When she danced, Danica looked like she was floating on air. She looked as if her wings could sprout at any moment and carry her far off into the clouds. Aziraphale looked the same way when he danced too. As strong and solid as he had been trained to be, when he gave himself over to the beat of the drum and the trill of the flute, he transformed into something words had no hope to explain. 

The first dance was soft and gentle, a common  _ sakkri’nira -  _ a dance one did alone with no props or flare - just the dancer and the gentle sound of the music around them. Danica danced flawlessly, the sway of her body and placement of her steps like water over stone. She was fluid and unafraid and opened herself up, allowing the dance to become a full reflection of her inner self. Crowley found he could not look away. 

When the flute stilled, Danica rose once again on the balls of her feet, waiting for her next cue. There was no applause. No shouts of praise and adoration. This was not a performance for her to be admired and congratulated on. This was a conversation. A prayer to the gods. A message to those she loved.

This dance was life itself.

Crowley watched as Danica opened her eyes for a split second, sending her mate a smile before the music picked up in pace. What had started out as a dance of praise and beauty soon turned to one of passion as Danica began the most complex steps of the  _ intre’marl.  _ Maeve’s solo dance from the Namir-da. She flew across the dance floor, losing herself entirely to the music and the steps she’d so carefully practiced for months on end. Crowley could feel a sense of energy in the air and he squeezed Aziraphale’s hand quickly, part of him wishing the avian could sense emotions like he could. Wishing he knew what Aziraphale might be thinking in this moment as Crowley’s heart raced in his chest and he longed for nothing more than to be up on that stage, dancing those same steps for his pair bond.

The music was softening as they approached the end of the song when Danica stumbled, losing the beat precariously close to the edge of the dias. In an instant, Zane was on his feet, taking three steps to the center of the room and catching her with ease as she fainted into his arms.

Instantly, Crowley’s mind flashed back to the Midsummer festival - to that night where one of their own Palace Guard had attempted to murder Danica in the middle of the synkal. They had almost lost everything that night. Had the assassin been successful, their fragile peace would have ended and both kingdoms would have been plunged back into their thousands year long war like it had never ended.

The assassin. Adelina. Crowley’s dear friend.

He tried not to think about her much these days. The pain of it all hurt too much. The guilt that he could have prevented so much tragedy too much to endure. If Crowley had been a better friend, could he have stopped Adelina from seeking revenge? If Crowley had tried harder to reach her, would Lady Charis still be alive?

Dwelling on these thoughts was never much help. It wasn’t as if he could  _ do _ anything about it. Those events were in the past. There was no changing them. All he could do was learn from his mistakes and hope the future could be better than their past.

“Danica?” He heard Zane’s voice ask quietly. Anxiety rolled off him in waves and Crowley knew his Diente had just gone to the very same place Crowley had. That awful night where everything had almost been ripped from them all. “Danica?”

There was no blood. No flash of red or sharp metallic taste in the air. No one had been close enough to poison her. There was no evidence to support she had been injured in any way, and yet, she’d still fainted.

Avains did not faint. Their bodies utilized oxygen at a rate fast enough to keep them conscious during long flights against strong headwinds. They were built to be sturdy. They didn’t suffer dizzy spells like a serpent might. Danica had only ever fainted before from poisoning, but no one had been near her. No one had laid a single finger on her since she walked into sha’Mehay earlier that evening. 

So what had happened? And more importantly, was she going to be alright?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyoo!!! I'm back and feeling pretty inspired at the moment :) Taking a break from writing over the holidays has been a really refreshing experience for me. I apologize for the wait on this one, but I want you all to know the *whole* thing is plotted out, so hopefully you'll be getting more regular updates as we move out. 
> 
> I am actively switching back and forth between several WIPs at the moment, so if this is the only story you are interested in, it may be a while until it's finished, but I am very very excited and I think you will be too if you stick with it! Thank you all for your support and understanding and I hope you enjoy as I continue with this story!!
> 
> (P.S. I'll be adding in bits and pieces of the world's language as we go. I will always make an attempt to define those words/phrases but if I ever miss one, feel free to call me out and just drop a comment asking what it means and I'll be happy to explain.)

**Author's Note:**

> The first bit (in italics) is a modified version of the prologue for Snakecharm (told from Crowley's perspective instead of Zane's). I'm a HUGE fan of the lore of this world, and I know I didn't explore it too much in detail in the first fic. I will be dedicating more time and energy to it this time around.


End file.
